


Love Me, Soldier. (Bucky x Natasha)

by winterfellxsoldier



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, black widow x the winter soldier, bucky x natasha - Freeform, buckynat - Freeform, natasha x bucky - Freeform, the winter soldier x black widow, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfellxsoldier/pseuds/winterfellxsoldier
Summary: [725 words]Post!Civil War, in Wakanda, before Bucky goes back under cryo, him and Natasha share an intimate moment behind closed doors. Bucky still has his metal arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey peeps! This is my first work here on archiveofourown, please bare with me. I will post more stories when I feel like it, they're mostly going to be about MCU and Game of Thrones. And if you see a drabble on Tumblr that looks exactly like this one, don't worry, that's mine, my Tumblr is also winterfellxsoldier!

Her emerald eyes were set on her intertwined hands. Thoughts raced at the speed of light in her head as a shrilling silence filled the room. She doesn't get startled easily, but her head snapped up the moment the door creaked open. Her eyes traveled back to its original position and she sighed.

He sorrowfully watched her as he took a seat next to her. The only sounds in the room seemed to only be the sound of two weak hearts beating dramatically.

"Natalia..." His voice was low, but warm. She remembers the way he used to call her name, how it could roll off someone's tongue so perfectly when the only things she could associate it with was blood, death and sufferings.

She shook her head and pursed her lips. She tried to avoid eye contact with him as much as possible but he took her chin in his hand and slowly turned her head towards himself. "Look at me, doll."

She obeyed. Her lips parted slightly at her sight. It's been so long, so long since she had looked into those blue crystals. She felt like a teenage girl falling in love all over again.

"You just got your memories back, James." She spoke quietly. "You have people who love you. Steve loves you, I love you."

He sighed. Even though her words incredibly persuasive and making him think twice, but he believes this is what is right, for her, for Steve, for everybody.

"I can't trust my own mind." His eyebrow furrowed. "I can't let anything happen."

"It's been too long, James. I don't want to lose you again." She moved closer to him, feeling his warmth, the thing that reminds her that he is human, and not the killing machine that she was supposed to know him as.

He blinked twice before using his right hand to intertwine his fingers with her slime ones. She clenched her jaw as she watched his movements. "You are different, Natalia. You always have been. I knew it the day that I saw you in the Red Room. You stood out. You were a fighter. And I admired you. Now seeing you as the woman you are now, I can't help but feel a little proud." He pulled the corner of his lips up into a small smile, his thumb lovingly caressing her cheek and jawline.

"Don't leave me, James." She whispered quietly and kissed his hand. She felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Is my love not enough to make you stay?" 

He saw her eyes glistening he felt his own mirrored them. He took her face in both of his hands and pressed his lips against her. As the kiss progressed, time started the wind back to the Red Room, when both of them stole passionate kisses as they stayed hidden.

Her heart raced in her rib cage as memories came flooding back. Their first meeting, their first training session together, the first time they kissed, when they first slept together, when she met him again, when she really saw why HYDRA revived him for. She remembers it all.

She broke the kiss and sniffled. He was disappointed she did but he understood.

"You know this is—"

"What's best for everyone. Yeah, I know." She muttered.

He flickered his eyes on every inch of her face, his fingers feeling how soft and vulnerable it was. It's been a long time since he felt his heart flutter. It's been a long time since he was in love again.

"Я тебя люблю, Наталья." I love you, Natalia.

She looked up at him stunned. Her lips parted as the tears finally streamed down her face. She wrapped his arms around his waist and buried her head in the crook of his neck like a child.

His heart broke when he heard broken and weak sobs escaping her mouth, his shirt turning wet from her tears. He realized he had just made the legendary Black Widow cry. He knew now his decisions were right. She can't afford to have a weakness. She can't love him and they can't be like any ordinary couple. He loves her, she loves him, they love each other, but they can't be together.

It's the right decision, he hopes.


End file.
